Warmth from the 'Heart'
by EveoRAiN
Summary: From hot deserts, burning kingdoms and across the seas... to the city of water. As the group gained more members in the strangest of places, our gay boys seemed to begin struggling with hiding their secret, even after Ran's disappearance. Pt 3 of the Legacy of the Fire Shard Series. ElswordxAin. Don't like, don't read. Omake included.
1. Chapter 1

**Updated Class List**

 **Raven: Rage Hearts**  
 **Eve: Code Esencia**  
 **Elesis: Flame Lord**  
 **Chung: Comet Crusader**  
 **Add: Doom Bringer**  
 **Ara: Aspara**

* * *

Things have gotten... chaotic, since they left Bethma and moved onto Altera.

There, they fought the merciless veteran with the Nasod Arm who went by the name of Raven. He ultimately apologized for his actions towards Altera and joined the party.

They also encountered the Nasod Goddess... or so they thought she was, who was told by the Nasod King of the invading demonic threat. She offered her hand in the party, in which Elsword gladly accepted. "The more, the merrier." Ain recalled the rune master saying. She introduced herself as Eve.

They moved onto a village in trouble, Feita. In which... Ain nearly disappeared due to his dwindling magic supply and the Dark El influence. Elsword made it to him just in-time though and looked after him as they pursued Berthe.

Luckily the group quelled the demon invasion in Feita, only to hear about another invasion in Velder.

The party made their way to the next town over. Like Feita, the town was invaded by demons and the knights were fighting back. The shock came when the demons were actually coming from the palace.

Not only that, Elsword's sister joined the group after a raid that almost went horribly wrong. Elesis was her name and her little brother was happy to see her again, after all the years without her.

Once Dark Nephilim was defeated, Chloe the dark elf fled and the portal to the demon world was mysteriously closed. Unknown to them, Ain was the one who closed the portal next to the Earth El.

Vanessa, captain of the guard in Velder, told them to take a ship to Hamel and deliver a letter to the Red Knights current commander, Penensio.

In the Resiam, they met a girl...? No, a guy who just happens to look like a girl. He went by the name of Chung. It was later established that he was the Prince of Hamel, much to the surprise to everyone in the party. He wanted to join the party to repel the demons from Hamel, alongside the Red Knight Captain Elesis, so Elsword accepted him.

At this point, Elsword noted Ain's sudden nervous appearance. He had to quickly check the Water El, he told everyone he had to. "Be careful Ain." Elsword whispered, giving the angel a quick hug before he left.

* * *

Ain trudged on the pristine white marble of Hamel's city, the sound of water falling into a larger body of water echoed throughout the city.

He put his hood up once he left the outskirts of the city to the iced over parts of Hamel, presumingly where the temple was.

( _I still feel weak... my magic is dwindling quicker than usual. And this time... being in the presense of Elsword doesn't help..._ ) The priest closed his eyes, his boots crunching at the shards of ice below his feet.

He opened his eyes again and tugged down at his hood. That's when he realised... the snow was going _through_ him... and his hands were the snowy white of his true form. ( _I... lost that much magic? To point I cannot maintain a human form...?_ )

He looked back at Hamel's white marble structures and hurried back as quickly as possible. The fast and repetitive sounds of crunching snow slowly fading into the sounds of the howling wind. ( _Elsword...!_ ) He ended up running _through_ a guard that was posted by the gate. ( _My... physical form... is gone?_ )

He shook his head. ( _I need to get myself together! Elsword!_ )

* * *

Meanwhile with the group, they introduced a new member. Doom Bringer, he called himself, until Eve translated what his dynamos told them... his name was 'Master' Add.

The Doom Bringer was notably angry, silently cussing at the drones he created. Unknown to the group, Ain had arrived... fully transparent.

" _Elsword...?_ " The angel called, waving his hands in front of the rune master. " _You... can't see me...?_ " A watery feeling came to his eyes, that emptiness in his stomach was growing.

" _Elsword...!_ " Ain cried out.

"I feel like... I'm forgetting something." Elsword murmured, Aisha looked confused.

That hopeless feeling... Ain collapsed onto his knees. ( _Why am I feeling like this? Get up!_ ) Despite the mental encouragement, the angel refused to move.

( _What am I feeling? Why can't I get up?! WHY WON'T I... MOVE?!_ )

He gasped, his angelic form barely holding itself together. The dark hole in his chest threatening to swallow him whole. ( _I need... my Goddess...! P-Please..._ ).

His body crumbled into a small orb of light. " _No... Elsword... so you are just like those humans..._ "

" _...the experiences I shared with you... did it all total to nothing? Our feelings... our moments..._ " The orb was slowly breaking apart.

Ain didn't know what to do, he was alone. No one could see or hear him. He was just... a ball of light.

"Let's give Elsword some space, he's pretty deep in thought right now." Elesis stated, escorting the group away from her little brother. The rune master was about to retort, only for his sister to give him a stern look.

" _Elsword... I beg of you..._ " Ain whispered quietly.

"In..." Elsword mused to himself.

* * *

The rune master ended up going to the Frozen Temple, the invisible orb that was breaking apart following him.

"In... in..." Elsword kept musing to himself the entire way there. "I know someone was going here... to check on the Water El right? Wait... El... 'E'... Ein? NO!" Elsword suddenly gasped. "Ain?!"

The orb instantly became the familiar priest the rune master had called for.

Only that... the priest was visibly weak. Hunched on the ground and hugging his knees... snow slowly building up around him.

"Ain!" Elsword cried, running over to the hunched angel. A plume of white snow torrented around the two as the rune master skidded across the snow to his comrade.

"H-Hey-" Elsword turned Ain over... he saw faint tear tracks on the angel's cheeks. He was... crying?

Nevertheless, the rune slayer had to think quickly, gently hoisting Ain into a piggy-back position. Elsword held Ain's hands... cold and damp due to the snow around them.

"Hang in there..." The rune master murmured and ran to find shelter.

Snow bellowed through Elsword's clothing and struck him in the chest and stomach.

"El...sword...?" Ain murmured, slowly blinking his eyes open. "Don't worry, I'm getting you somewhere safe." The rune master grunted, the cold was beginning to numb his body.

* * *

Elsword found a small hut coated and buried in snow and kicked the door open. He put Ain on the bed, the angel was startled as the rune master closed the door and locked it.

"Elsword...?" Ain looked confused as the rune master suddenly hugged him.

"You're okay! I was... I thought you were..." Elsword was speechless, hugging the priest tightly. "Why did I forget you?"

"Elsword-"  
"Did you fall-"  
"Elsword!" Ain shouted, embracing his comrade tighter. "You remembered me... you brought me back..."

The rune master was confused. "Without you I would... I-I would..." Ain suddenly broke down into sobs, surprising Elsword and himself.

The angel felt something painfully turn in his chest as he choked out another sob. His mind was swirling... _swaying_ from a purpose.

The rune master forgotten, panic settled in his mind. ( _Why am I leaking? What is this painful feeling in my chest...?_ ) The action that got him to remember that Elsword was with him... was a slight tightness around him.

"It's okay... Ain, everything is okay..." Elsword cooed quietly, the muffled snowstorm outside trembled the walls of the hut and gave the area a cold atmosphere.

A cold atmosphere... like the void Ain wandered for five hundred years. "It's okay to cry..."

"E-Elsword... I-I can't- no... I'm not supposed to feel emotions. I am nothing but a tool for the Goddess-"  
"You're not a tool Ain!"  
"I was created by Ishmael to purify the El, after that you will just forget me like ever other human I have encountered! You dare force me to think I'm like you?! A dim-witted human?!"

Elsword's eyes widened and Ain quietly gasped, scurrying to the head-board of the bed. "A-Ain...?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to lose my composure-"  
"Ain, are you... okay?" The angel flinched and covered his face, hiding the shameful gaze with his pale hands.

"I... need to time to... recover. I... I don't know what I'm feeling... this feeling, that is swirling painfully in my chest..." Elsword noticed the panic written on the priest's face.

"Calm down Ain... you're probably feeling stressed."  
"Stressed?" Elsword nodded. "It happens when you feel... pressured. That something heavy is weighing on your mind."

"Why... am I feeling like this?" Elsword smiled weakly as Ain hiccupped.

"Ain... what did you mean by... I brought you back by remembering you?" The rune master asked, he noticed the angel going into a deep silence.

A silence that soon became unbearable to Elsword. "Ain, talk to me. Tell me... what's wrong?"

"I don't... I-I don't want to be forgotten..." Ain whimpered. The rune master shook his head. "You won't be forgotten... I promise." Elsword whispered, reaching out to the angel and tugged him over.

Giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Ain was shocked, to the point of accidentally entering his angelic form. The rune master moaned and broke away. "So cold..." Elsword shivered with a slight chuckle.

The angel's cheeks were dusted in deep green, a blush. The rune master smiled and pulled out a familiar group of fire shards.

"Ain... I'm cold." Elsword murmured, confusing the angel. " _Can't you cast a fire rune?_ " The rune master chuckled.

"No... I want to do something you're familiar with by now..."  
" _Elsword...? Are you okay? Your face is red._ "  
"Ain... let's do some _Ain_ al." The angel turned a pale greenish hue and his hair stood on end.

Elsword laughed a very loud boisterous laugh and Ain couldn't help but lightly chuckle.

"But Ain... I do need your help again..." The rune master whispered, holding Ain close to him. The angel inhaled the rune master's scent. " _...hm, I guess it can't be helped. What are you feeling right now?_ "

"A feeling humans call... feeling horny." Elsword whispered, the fire shards in his grip radiating a soft warmth.

" _Show it to me..._ " Ain whispered.

Elsword watched the angel slowly undress before him. Only leaving him with his crystalline wings and flowing white/teal hair.

His eyes glanced at his ghostly pale nudeness, the radiant aura around him lit up the small snowed in hut.

" _Are you ready?_ " Ain asked, sitting on the bed next to Elsword. The bed didn't dip upon sitting on it, due to the weightlessness of the angel.

"I was born ready." Elsword purred, gently carressing Ain's wings. The rune master stood up and put his sword against the bed as Ain rested on his stomach, butthole exposed.

The rune master dropped his many belts and his skinny black pants, the clothes clattering onto the ground with minimal noise.

Elsword's member sprung up, pre-cum leaking and dribbling onto the ground.

Without hesitation, the rune master plunged his 'sword' into the crack. Ain visibly winced, clutching the bedsheets with his nimble fingers. ( _I... I can feel it. What..._ )

Another thrust, Ain moaned loudly and clutched the bedsheets even harder. ( _Is this... passion? This overwhelming... tickling feeling? Like... the hole in my chest is filled with... the softest material tickling my form..._ )

He felt Elsword's warm hands clutch the sides of his butt, his thumbs gently caressing the cheeks. Ain stole a quick glance of the rune master, his abs shined with sweat and his face was contorted into deep concentration.

Then there was the odd feeling in his butt, Elsword had came as the splurging sound rang throughout the wooden cabin as he reached the final climax.

The bed had gained Ain's weight once again, reverting into his human form. Elsword smiled and approached the side of the bed.

"You were more... how do I say this... active! This time." Ain was panting as he looked up at the red haired master. He felt drained, he couldn't move as his legs and arms felt numb.

Elsword happily grabbed the priest's coat and draped it over him. He also grabbed a blanket that laid idly on the floor and wrapped each other with it.

Ain subconsciously moved closer to Elsword, burying his face into his chest as they basked in the warmth of the blanket together, listening to the whistling cold winds and snow fall hit the roof above.


	2. Omake: Being on tune with the Melody

**Omake: Being on tune with the Melody**

When Elsword awoke, he was greeted with a warm yellow light above them. It was a crystal... in the shape of a diamond. Two circles of chant went around it on an axis.

He recognised the chant from Ain's magic. He glanced down and looked surprised.

Ain had changed... and got a new outfit.

His silver and teal hair was no longer constrained to a braid, however wild and short. Elsword slowly got out of bed and gently took the blanket off.

Ain stirred himself awake and blinked his eyes open, still the same friendly hue of jade green Elsword was fond of. The yellow crystal disappeared, leaving the angel confused.

"Elsword? What happened?" The angel seemed dazed, the rune master couldn't help but smile. "Still tired from last night?" Ain blinked, until he suddenly realised something.

( _My magic... it's more powerful?_ ) He glanced towards the rune master who nervously smiled.

"You look great Ain!" He exclaimed. The angel suddenly saw his new appearance in a mirror across from the bed. Needless to say, he was surprised.

From that day, he was Anpassen...

but do call him Ain.

 **End.**  
 **By the way, he is gay yet?**


End file.
